Firework
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: One-Shot. Sasu/Saku. Rated T for innuedo. Everyone is a firework. You just need to let your colors burst.


_**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not putting up a new story or updating. I'm been really busy with my brother and his boyfriend coming home for Christmas vacation and school. Hopefully you guys are forgiving :P . OH! And I'm letting everyone know I'm taking requests. Give me a song and I will write a one-shot for it or give me a subject/object/thing (example: The Addams Family). I really want to write something that is like the Addams Family movies and show. So send me a message or comment. Love you guys!**_

_**DISCLAMIER**__**: song is FIREWORKS by KATY PERRY, I **__**DON'T**__** own NARUTO! The music video helped me create the one-shot! I didn't copy it intentionally! **_

On a balcony of a beautiful old building in France, a girl with beautiful long pink hair walked out. She was wearing a long emerald green satin nightgown that had spaghetti straps. She walked over to the railing of the balcony. She put both of her legs over the edge sitting down on the railing. She looked down and saw that she was four stories up. She saw all the cars going by and people laughing and having fun on the streets below. The girl looked up at the sky and started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again_

A teenage boy with long raven hair tired in a ponytail was sitting on the couch with his younger brother holding him tight. His younger brother was holding his ears trying to block out their parents shouts and screams from fighting. The boy looked at his brother and saw that he was shaking and tears were rolling down his face. He held him tighter hoping his parents would stop.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

A girl with long midnight colored hair and creamy white eyes was sitting down on a chair with a big jacket on. Everyone around her was having fun dancing and swimming in the big pool. Her friend, who was in the pool, was begging her to come in and swim with her and everyone. The girl just shook her head and looked down at her lap.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

The girl with pink hair was singing and looking down at the streets below her.

_Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

A boy with brunette hair that was held up in a ponytail, which looked like a pineapple, was sitting in a hospital bed watching TV. He had a bored expression on his face. He looked out of the window in his room and saw people his age walking around and having fun in the streets in front of the hospital.

_You just gotta ignite the light_

The girl with pink hair looked up into the sky and closed her eyes, and sparks started to fly out of her chest. She kept singing.

_And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

The boy in the hospital who was looking out the window saw fireworks going off on the roof of the building across form him.

_Cause baby you're a firework_

The fireworks shooting out of the pink haired girl's chest started to get brighter and it started to shoot out more.

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

The teenage boy with the long hair looked back at his parents shouting in the other room.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The girl with pink hair started to move her body like a wave's current.

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The teenage boy with the raven hair looked down at his brother and saw he was crying and shaking more. He got up from the couch and ran out of the room and pushed his father away form his mother. His mother quickly grabbed him and kept him from hitting his father. His chest started to shoot out fireworks.

_Baby you're a firework  
_

The girl with pink hair started to move her chest in a slow shimmy movement and shot the fireworks in different directions.

_Come on let your colors burst_

A boy with red hair and a kanji for love on his forehead sat alone in a club looking down at his lap.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The girl with pink hair started to sing louder.

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

The girl with the midnight colored hair stood up and walked to the pool while pulling of her jacket.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

The girl with pink hair was wearing a cream colored knee-length dress and was walking down the street singing and watching everyone having fun.

The boy with red hair looked over and saw a girl sitting on a guys lap making out with him. He looked away and looked straight ahead.

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

The boy with read hair got up out of his seat walked through the crowd of bodies dancing.

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

The girl with midnight colored hair was standing in her dark purple colored underwear pulling off her shirt.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

A boy with pale skin and black hair was walking down the street when three guys came up to him and threw him against the wall pulling a never-ending strip of different colored ribbon out of his pocket.

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

The three guys ripped open his jacket and two white doves flew out of it. The three guys backed away from him. They watched the doves fly off and then they looked back at the boy surprised.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

The boy in the hospital walked out of his room and down the hallway where he heard screams of agony. He looked into the room and saw a women giving birth.

_You just gotta ignite the light_

The boy watched the women give birth and he saw her stomach was shooting off fireworks.

_And let it shine  
_

The girl with pink hair stopped in the street and stood next to a woman playing the violin.

_Just own the night_

The guy with red hair walked up to a guy with blond hair. The guy with blonde hair looked over to him and the guy with red hair kissed him on the lips. Fireworks started to fly out of his chest.

_Like the Fourth of July  
_

The guy with red hair broke the kiss. They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth  
_

The boy in the hospital walked away from the room and out of the hospital doors.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The boy with pale skin and black hair started to do card tricks for the guys who mugged him. His chest started to shoot off fireworks.

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The girl with midnight hair looked down at her well endowed chest. She sighed and then smiled. She ran for the pool and jumped in.

_Baby you're a firework_

The girl came up from the water and jumped up. Her chest started to shoot off fireworks.

_Come on slet your colors burst_

The boy from the hospital smiled and looked at the world around him. His chest started to shoot of fireworks.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

The boy from the hospital smiled a grin and looked up in to the night shy and watched the fireworks go off.

_Boom, boom, boom_

A boy skateboarded by the girl with pink hair and she skipped down the street with a crowd of people.

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you_

She started to walk down the street again with everyone and she looked up and saw the Arc de Triomphe. She started too skipped with the crowd again when they went under the Arc de Triomphe. The all skipped to a courtyard and started to dance around in a circle formation.

_And now it's time to let it through  
_

One by one everyone's chest started to shoot of fireworks.

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth_

The fireworks flew up into the sky and started to go off into bright and beautiful colors.

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

The girl with pink hair started to dance around in circles with everyone while fireworks shot out of everyone's chest.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Everyone started to singing and dance around her.

_You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

The fireworks started to get brighter and brighter.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
_

People started to look up into the sky and saw fireworks going off. A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail looked up into the sky. She smiled and shook her head. "She doing it again." The girl said and helped her sick boyfriend, who had brunette hair pulled up into a ponytail, back into the hospital so he could get better faster.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

A boy with raven colored hair sat up in bed and looked out the window and saw fireworks going off. He smiled and waited for his girlfriend to come back home.

The girl with pink hair walk back into the house and up into the room she shared with her boyfriend. "You did it again." The boy with raven hair said to her. She smiled. "I know. I just could sleep and I took a trip down memory lane." She said and got into bed with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. "You were remembering what happened to my brother and I weren't you?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I also remembered what happened to Sai, Gaara and Naruto, and also Hinata." She smiled and said to him. He smiled back and kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss after a few minutes. "Oh yea. Ino called she said she wants you to stop doing that so Shikamaru will stay in the hospital and get better." He smirked at her. The girl started to laugh. He kissed her again and rolled them over so he was on top.

_**iiiTHE END!**_

_**A/N: Oh My God Guys! Tell him how it is! I really like this song so let me know what you think. Flames are welcome; just don't be a douche about it. LOVE YA GUYS!**_


End file.
